Aikatsu Twins
by GemYin
Summary: Ichigo and Aoi were doing an Special Audition and they discover a secret between two idols.


**I don't own Aikatsu and everything related to it. Anything unrecognisable belongs to me. **

* * *

It was a regular day at Starlight Academy. It was homeroom time.

In Ichigo's homeroom, the doors suddenly slammed open causing the girls to stop what they're were doing and look at the entrance.

"Galaxy! Amazing! It's showtime!" shouted Johnny Beppu, while spinning and did a pose. Soon Johnny stop his pose and press a button which brings up a hologram of a poster of a girl with long back-length purple hair, fair skin and red eyes wearing a detective hat and cape while her right eyes is close and holding a magnifying glass while she did a pose appeared in the background with a big black title, Detective Teiko on it with a sub title below it, Special Audition: Mystery Loving.

"Good morning honeys! I have exciting news, there's a Special Audition called Mystery Loving for the popular drama, Detective Teiko."

The girls gasped and/or squeal in excitement.

"This drama needs two more people for a mystery for an special episode. However," said Johnny and he paused for a moment and than added "You can only enter in pairs, so choose carefully my honeys!"

"Aoi, lets get paired for this." Ichigo said cheerfully to her best friend, Aoi.

"Yeah, that famous drama is something we've got be in." Aoi said dreamily.

* * *

It was lunch time.

Aoi and Ichigo were eating lunch with there friends, Otome, Ran and Yurika. And they and Ran we're telling them about the Special Audition.

"That so cool, Ichigo-tan, Ran-chan and Aoi-chan Love You." said Otome energetically. "I wish I can watch the audition but I have a audition on that day."

"The great Yurika-sama has an audition on that day as well." said Yurika rather proudly.

"Oh that to bad." said Ichigo disappointedly.

Than everyone arched when they heard Aoi squeal in excitement who is siting next to Ichigo.

"What is it Aoi?" said Ichigo in surprise.

"Look over there." said Aoi in awe as she pointed to a table.

The others look and saw 2 girls who were each holding a book and looking at a collection of cards in them; one from Angely Sugar and the other from Futuring girl.

The one holding the Futuring Girl book has ivory skin, short wavy red hair with her bangs longer on her left side and blue eyes and is cute.

The other holding the Angely Sugar book has ivory skin, brown eyes and long straight white hair with her bangs longer on her right side and is beautiful.

"Who are they?" said Ichigo.

"The one with red hair is Mouri Keiko-chan and the other is Yamada Aiko-chan." said Aoi in amazement, with her check red. "They both coincidentally have Rh- AB blood type and there birthday is on 1 December. And they live in a dorm room together. Both Keiko-chan and Aiko-chan are already among the most popular idols. They both have an amazing abillity to sing so wonderfully."

"As expected of the Idol Proffesor." Ichigo added with a smile on her face.

The others nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Ichigo and Aoi were there dorm room and in their PJ's.

"I can't believe we migth get to be in Detective Teiko." said Aoi, dreamily again.

"But what this drama is about?" Ichigo said, curiously.

"It's a popular mystery drama about a beautiful female detective name Teiko Yamada who's the granddaughter of a detective." said Aoi, happily.

"Alright Aoi let's do our best." said Ichigo cheerfully.

"Yeah" Aoi said.

Meanwhile at a another dorm room, Keiko and Aiko were sitting on theiri beds and in their PJ's.

Keiko was talking while Aiko was reading a book.

"Are you listening to me Aiko?" said Keiko, looking at her.

"Oh sorry Keiko." said Aiko, looking up from the book. "I'm just reading a mystery novel. You know, for that SA so I can understand mysteries."

"I get it. Listen Aiko, I'm sorry to burdened you with such a big secret. We can't let our friends, adoptive families, the school and our fans about know that we're twin sisters. We're just waiting for the right time to announce it to everyone so it might not cause a scandal." said Keiko.

"I'm sorry for burdening with our secret as well. We'll just wait until then. So we hold on until the time. What what we agreed, right." said Aiko.

"Right." said Keiko.

* * *

It was the weekend. Aoi and Ichigo were training.

"Ai-katsu" they both say while they were running. And soon while they were passing the bushes, Ichgo trip over a rock and fell into bushes.

Aoi gasped.

"Ow." said Ichigo in pain.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" said Aoi, worrying for her friend.

"I'm okay." said Ichigo.

Aoi went to the bushes to help her.

Than they heard two people talking and they look. And they saw Keiko and Aiko on a bench and talking to each other. They overheard them saying:

"Keiko, I think if we win this audition, we might be able to tell everyone that were actually fraternal twin sisters and our past." said Aiko.

"Hey I think you might be right." said Keiko.

Both Ichigo and Aoi were shocked at what they just heard.

"EHHHH?" shouted Ichigo, surprising the twins and incidentally, expose herself.

"Ichigo-chan" the twins said, both suprise and shocked.

"Um" said Aoi when she stand up from the bushes.

"Aoi-chan, too" the twins said, both suprise and shocked again.

Aoi and Ichigo got out of the bushes.

"Gomensai" they said.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop." said Ichigo.

"We were just training when Ichigo tripped and I went to help her when we're just heard your conversation between you too." said Aoi.

"Well I guess you know our secret." said Aiko with a sigh.

"Well, why did you keep it a secret that you two are actually fraternal twin sisters?" said Aoi, questionably.

"Well we actually separated at birth and we were adopted into different families." said Keiko.

"We were looking for our real blood relatives. When we first arrived at Starlight Academy, we bumped into each other at are our new dorm which reveals us as roommates and we notice how similar we look." said Aiko.

"As time went on we discover we had the same birthday, blood types and we came from the same foster home." said Keiko.

"So we went to the foster home, we discover from the social workers that we were fraternal twin sisters and that our single mother died due to birth complications and we had no single blood relative left." said Aiko.

"We did a DNA test to check it was true. And the results it was positive." said Keiko.

"Than how come you didn't tell you fans, the school, friends and family than?" questioned Ichigo.

"We just need to wait for the right time to tell our friends, Adoptive family, fans and the school about us. But only Headmitress Orihime knows about our secret because we told her to make easier for her and us." said Keiko.

"She's encouraging to tell everyone our secret for some time now but can you two, please keep this a secret until we tell everyone." Aiko begged.

"Alright you two, we will keep it a secret until you tell everyone." said Aoi. Ichigo nodded as well.

"Thank you." Aiko thanked.

* * *

On Monday, it was special audition day.

Both Ichigo and Aoi were at a changing area and placed the cards into the correct spots and the door opened and they went through.

When they were on stage and they began to sing. And they did a Special Appeal, Cool Flash.

After they left, the twins came on. They began to sing. And they did a Special Appeal, Dual Angel Arrow.

* * *

It was Tuesday. Johnny announced the winners of the audition.

"Honeys, the winners of Mystery Loving are Mouri Keiko and Yamada Aiko." said Johnny.

"Oh, we lost." said Aoi in a disappointed voice.

"Don't worry. We can win every audition." said Ichigo, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah your right." said Aoi, agreeing with her.

* * *

After the drama episode the twins were in aired, they were interviewed, with the world watching.

"There something we like to tell our fans, families, friends and school about something we wanted to tell you all for sometime now." said Aiko.

"Really what is it?" said the interviewer.

"The truth is me and Aiko are fraternal twin sisters." said Keiko.

The viewers and audience gasped at what Keiko said.

"How can this be?" questioned the interviewer.

They told everything they told to Aoi and Ichigo.

"Wow how interesting is that." said the interviewer.

* * *

Later that day, Ichigo and Aoi and along with there friends went to visit the twins and saw them with a crowd.

They pushed through the crowd to get to them.

"Ichigo-chan and Aoi-chan, I see you bought your friends along as well." said Keiko.

"We saw the interview. Who would have thought you two would be fraternal twins?" said Ran.

"It was totally surprising." said Otome.

"What did your families and friends said about your secret?" Aoi questioned the twins.

"Well our families were surprised and shocked at it but they were glad that we found our real family." said Aiko.

"Our friends also as well but they were a bit disappointed in us for telling them the truth but they forgive us in the end." said Keiko.

"So know that the secret is out we can always be together." said Aiko.

"Yeah sis." said Keiko and they hugged with the others around them smile.

* * *

**The song the twins were going to sing is Romance, Irane which is own by AKB48 so it belongs to them. The song Aoi and Ichigo were going to sing is Sakura no Shiori ****which is own by AKB48 so it belongs to them.**


End file.
